Goin' Down For The Three Count
by hardygrrl
Summary: Marisa Jones goes nuts for the studly boyband of wrestling Three Count!


[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

"Dr. Jones, why are you leaving?" Elijah Williams of the Atlanta Falcons sadly asked me. 

"I've been transferred to another sports promotion… too bad it's not football or baseball." I complained while massaging his tense leg. 

I was a sports therapist that lived in Atlanta, Georgia for 3 years of my life. I haven't gotten the big hick accent yet. I worked for Ted Turner under the Atlanta Falcons for a year and a half so far. Now he felt my work had been needed elsewhere. He said I'd get a better pay and it was a better learning experience, but I knew he was just bullshitting me. 

"Can't you just ask to stay?" Elijah sadly asked. "Who's gonna rub my shoulder and stuff when I injure 'em?" 

"There are other doctors in Atlanta…" I laughed. 

"But you are Dr. Marisa Jones… no other doctor is like you…" Elijah got off my examination table. 

After he left, I made my way to my _new_ work place. I hadn't eaten dinner yet, and I was starving. My stomach growled as I passed every fast food restaurant. "No… we can eat later…plus, that stuff is nasty." I told my stomach. I could wait it out until after I met my new boss. 

"Hello, you must be Marisa, right?" A tall man with gray hair smiled as I stepped out of my car. 

"Yes, I am. You must be, Ted." I reached my hand out. 

"No, I'm sorry. Ted isn't available now. I'm Eric Bischoff. I am in charge of the World Championship Wrestling." The man with gray hair ran his fingers through his smooth strands. "But, I'm the one that you need to be acquainted with." He opened up the door to the arena. 

"Why is that?" I asked while stepping through the open door. 

"Because I am the one who hired you. Ted recommended you to me. I was surprised that you would look so attractive…" He smiled. 

"Um… yeah, so, where are the patients?" I rolled my eyes. 

"There aren't any yet, but I'd like to introduce you to the boys… _and_ girls." He opened up a door that had a logo on paper taped up on the front. 

There were several men scattered around the room. Some played poker together, while others watched the monitors showing what was happening on the show that night. 

"No, man. Evan doesn't know anything. I'm telling you. She wasn't wearing any underwear…" A cute, young blond was arguing with an equally attractive brunette sitting next to him. 

"Boys, this is our new sports therapist, Dr. Marisa Jones. She does massage therapy." Mr. Bischoff caught everyone's attention in the room. 

Everyone stared at me; I just smiled and waved back. The blond and the brunette from before had forgotten their "thrilling" chat and were now staring at me as if they had never seen a sports therapist in their lifetime. 

"Hey, Shane, Shannon, are we ready to go out yet?" A gorgeous man with black dreadlocks appeared from the bathroom. He glanced at me and smiled. 

I smiled back. I was very excited to start my job right away. I prayed nothing would be too serious for me to handle. Most likely, wrestling never causes tense muscles because of its "reality". So, I doubt I'd ever have any patients. Then I started to question myself… Why did they hire me? 

"Hi, guys." I came in and sat on the chair between the blond and brunette. 

The noise returned to the room after Bischoff left. "I'm Shannon Moore. It's nice to meet you, Marisa." The blond smiled and gladly shook my hand. 

"I'm Shane Helms. I'm very glad we have a new sports therapist here. The last massage therapist couldn't rub right, and she quit anyway..." The brunette charmed my hand into his. We shook hands and exchanged smiles. 

"Of course, you saved the best for last… I'm Evan Karagias. What's your name?" The sexy man with black dreadlocks put his arm around me. "How about I show you around here?" 

"I'm Marisa, Evan; and no, I'm okay. I don't need someone to show me around here, yet. I have to go home to my finance Chris." I stood up. "It was sure nice meeting all of you. I look forward to seeing all of you again." I made my way out of the arena and went home. 

"Chris, I'm home, honey!" I closed the door. I looked around for my finance to come rushing in, sweep me off my feet, and make passionate love to me. No love, no finance... "Chris? Are you here?" There was a note on the fridge:  


_Marisa, I went to Jason's house for a party. Be home soon around 5 pm. Jason_

"5 pm? It's nearly 9 pm. Where are you Chris?!" I muttered to myself. I sat down and watched TV for a couple of minutes which seemed like hours. I waited for Chris to show up all drunk and butt naked... but I was wrong... he was sober and completely clothed. 

"Hey babe, how was work?" He asked me and planted a kiss on my forehead. 

"Where were you?!" I was furious. 

"You didn't get my message?" He sat next to me. 

"Yeah, on the door? It's way past 5 pm, Chris." I pushed him off when he tried offering me a hug. 

"Look, I'm sorry I was late, I had no idea it was this late." 

"Hmm... maybe looking OUTSIDE might help..." 

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't call." 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going out tonight with Aundrea and Kim anyway." I turned off the television. 

"Let me come." He stood up and walked towards our bedroom. 

"No, it's just us. Dave or Shawn aren't coming either." 

"Oh..." He finally got the point that I was angry with him. 

Once I left the house and picked Aundrea and Kim up, we made our way to a club. 

"Chris is a dick, Marisa... you should dump him and hook up with someone good." Aundrea commented. 

"Sometimes Chris can be a dick, but so can Dave... and so can Shawn, so don't say a word, Kim!" I parked the car and got out. 

It was a really fun night. I saw a couple of wrestlers I saw earlier even Evan, Shane, and Shannon. I smiled as they were standing at the bar in completely different outfits than earlier. 

"Go talk to them..." Aundrea nudged. 

"Ugh... I'll talk to them whenever I want to, not right now." I drank a sip of my beer. 

I saw Evan across the room whisper something to the DJ and give him money. A second later, "I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Badd came on as Evan made his way over smiling. 

"Hey Marisa, would you like to dance?" Evan held out his hand. 

"Oh my gosh..." I laughed as he lead me to the middle of the floor. 

I kept my head down as I blushed. We danced closely together and Evan kept on pushing me closer to him. 

"Chris is here..." Aundrea whispered in my ear. She pulled me towards my finance as Evan slowly walked off in dispair. 

"Hey baby." Chris gave me an unwanted kiss. 

"We'll leave you two alone. Come on, Aundie." Kim took Aundrea to the bar with her. 

"Chris, I thought I told you to stay at home..." I pushed him off. 

"Look, Marisa, I'm really sorry we had this fight... but I don't want it ruining our marriage. We're gonna get married and live happily together.." Chris kissed me before I could say anything. 

"Oh, Chris!" I kissed him back. 

Later that night, I was called back to WCW, by Eric Bischoff. It was an urgent call, one of the wrestlers was seriously injured and needed my help. It sounded kind of strange. 

I walked into my massage studio that was earlier set up. It was a simple room; it had a massage table, a bunch of cabinets with oils and lotions on them, but the best, was a hot tub. 

"Hello? Eric?" I looked around. "Mr. Bischoff?" 

"Hi Marisa..." Evan was laying on my massage table. 

"Hi, Evan, what are you doing here this late?" 

"I was the one who called you. I was doing some training and I had hurt myself. I told Eric and he called you over to come heal me." 

"Okay." I rubbed his back up a little bit, his muscles were extremely tense. "Get in the hot tub." I said while starting up the hot tub. 

"Excuse me?" He got off the table. 

"Heat relieves a lot of tension in your joints and muscles. Trust me. So, just take off all of your clothes and get in." I gathered some oils and lotions and poured them into the tub as it bubbled. 

"Okay..." He stripped and stepped into the ready tub. "Hey, do you get to join me?" 

"Funny..." I put a towel for him on a bench next to the hot tub. I was taking off my engagement ring to start rubbing lotions on my hand and the ring fell into the hot tub. "Oh shit! My engagement ring from Chris... it fell into the hot tub!" I hurried to gather it. I stepped onto the slippery steps to bend over, reach in and get it; but I slipped and fell in causing a splash. Evan laughed as I swam around in soaking clothes to find my ring. 

"Evan! Help me!" I cried. 

He laughed at me and held up a gold ring with a small diamond on it. "Looking for this?" 

"Give it to me!" I reached for it as he pulled it away. I reached higher and higher, now I was laying on him and reaching for my ring. I took my ring back after he finally gave up. 

All of a sudden, Evan kissed me on the lips. I was stunned; I had no idea what to do. He smiled and kissed me again. I backed up, I put my ring on the bench, and started to make my way out of the tub cautiously. Evan pulled me back in, he leaned up against me on the wall and kissed me passionately. 

He started making his way down my body; he took off my wet shirt and my soaking bra. He started sucking my hard nipples and rubbing up and down my back. I moaned with pleasure, while he took off my skirt followed by my underwear. His mouth returned up to mine and kissed it as I wrapped my legs around his body. He thrusted his erect penis into my body and it had never felt so good. Chris had never done it THIS good... Harder and harder, Evan came into my body. We moaned and moaned until we reached our peak. We were both extremely satisfied and tired, I fell into his open arms. 

I went home as happy as I could be in my soaking wet clothes. Chris panicked as he amazingly saw me drenched and happy. 

"Hi, Chris..."I kissed him. 

"Marisa, why are you all wet?" he pushed me off. 

"It was raining at the WCW arena..." I made an excuse. I kissed him and kicked our door closed. "Make love to me, Chris..." 

"What? This isn't you, Marisa." he kept me away. 

"Come on, Chris. Don't be gay." I threw him onto the sofa and sat on top of him. "It will be good... trust me." 

"You are insane." He shoved me on the floor. 

"Fine! You complain that we never have sex anymore and when I finally want it, _you_ say you don't want it. That's ok. I can leave." I started walking out the door. 

"Babe, that's not what I meant! I just want our marriage to be happy...Don't you?" 

As we embraced, I lied and agreed with him. The next morning, Eric Bischoff had awakened me to another urgent call for yet another injured wrestler. 

I silently got dressed and ready while Chris slept in bed. I headed over to the wrestler's hotel room number, since he had sprained his ankle and it limited his movement. 

I knocked on the door and Shane, on crutches, opened it in shock. "What are you doing here, Marisa?" 

I closed the door and helped him to the bed. "I'm here to take care of your ankle, get in bed." Shane hopped to the bed as I got several lotions and oils ready in the bathroom. I went into the bedroom to see Shane laying in bed with an erection and staring at me. I had dropped my lotions and scurried to pick them up. 

"Um... it's just your ankle that is injured, right?" I nervously asked him as I made my way with my arms full of lotions to the bed and tried not to stare at his hard manhood. 

"Yes, but... I believe my penis is a little tense. Would you mind massaging that?" Shane said with ease. 

I laughed. "Nice joke, Shane." 

"I'm not joking, Marisa." he pulled me closer to him. "I want to make love to you." 

I was stunned. Two hotties in two days? Great job, Dr. Jones... have sex with your patients. "Um, Shane, I --" 

Shane interrupted my words with an amazing kiss. I layed on top of him and took off my underwear. I got on all fours and he quickly grabbed my hips and worked his way into my body. Faster and faster, Shane moaned as he entered my body. I was grabbing the pillow and moaning with pleasure. We both came a little while after that and relaxed in each others arms in the bed. 

Shane had fallen asleep and I finally saw my chance to leave. I went home to an empty house once again and listened to my messages on my answering machine. 

The first message was my mother, and the next was Evan. Evan described how he loved last night and wanted me to come over later and try a few different positions. 

Chris walked into the living room, where I was, angrily. "So, _that's_ why you wanted to have sex with me last night? You boned some dude and wanted to make your way to me, huh? Well, listen to this, I've been screwing Kim _much_ longer than you could ever imagine." 

I was crying. "You asshole!" I ran out the house as Chris gathered bunches of my stuff and threw it on the lawn. 

"You skank slut, stay out of here! Go to your gay ass lover!" He threw my purse and my belongings at me. 

Kim's car pulled up and she got out in a skimpy outfit like she normally had worn and walked up to Chris and started making out with him. 

"No!" I cried even harder and harder as I picked up my things and ran to shove them into my trunk. 

Chris and Kim laughed and walked into the house to have sex. A black convertible pulled up next to me as I angrily punched everything into my trunk. 

Shannon got out of the convertible and ran over to me. "What's wrong, Marisa?" 

I told him the whole story... except for the parts including Evan and Shane. 

"That's it. He should learn not to treat a special woman such as you like that." Shannon was running towards the house angrily. "He's gonna pay. Stay out here, Marisa." 

A few seconds later, Shannon dragged Chris outside in his boxers and threw him against the side of the house. 

"What's your problem, fag?" Chris shoved Shannon. 

"What gives you the right to treat this gorgeous women like crap?" Shannon pushed him against the wall again. 

"Whatever, man." 

Shannon kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the face until his lip bled, and left him to cry on the lawn in his underwear. 

"Let's go, babe." Shannon sighed as he put his arm around me. 

Shannon and I got in his convertible and drove off. A little while later, we parked in a small area in some woods. "Thanks." I said while Shannon parked the car. 

Shannon smiled and moved his way closer to me. "No problem. It's nothing that you should let him do. I'm glad you are alright now though." 

I looked down. "Yeah, I know. I'm so glad you--" I looked at him as he kept on scooting closer and closer... 

Now he was so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "So, remember, baby... everyone goes down for the 3 Count..." 

My spine quivered. I tried to scoot back, but my back was up against the car door. "Um, Shannon..." 

My words were interrupted by a sweet kiss. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned mine. I unzipped his pants and pulled them off while Shannon smoothly rubbed his hands up my legs and under my skirt. 

A few minutes later, we were both naked and turned on. Shannon layed down and I climbed on top of Shannon's hard member. He grabbed my butt as I happily rode on top. Shannon kept on pushing and pushing; and I kept on riding and riding, faster and faster. At last, our success was reached and we held each other for a long time. 

After getting dressed, Shannon drove me to a hotel and helped me settle in. We hugged and said good-bye. 

Later, I received a call from Eric Bischoff. Chris had called him and told him about Evan earlier; Eric said that I was fired for having relationships with my clients. I was ashamed, that was one of the rules I had never broken before in massage therapy. I called Evan, Shane, and Shannon that I couldn't see them again. I was so upset that I didn't want to leave my room. I took a shower to wash off my sinful deeds, but they were still deep inside. 

As I was in the shower, I heard some noise outside the bathroom. I automatically assumed it was the maid and ignored it. After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out into the bedroom. 

I was shocked at the sight I had seen. "Oh my gosh!" 

"We wanted to show you how much we'd miss you." Shane pointed to the bed of rose petals and silk sheets. 

"Since we are like brothers to each other and don't want to imagine us fighting, we just figured... hell, let's all share you." Shannon smiled as he kissed me on my forehead. 

"We couldn't stand the thought of you leaving without us saying good-bye. We thought of only saying it in one way..." Evan smiled and took off his shirt. 

Shane and Shannon picked me up and gently placed me on the bed. I happily closed my eyes and waited for the 3 men of pleasure who were laying all around me to get to work.

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



End file.
